


You're a liar, Dean Winchester

by Sherlockian



Series: Supernatural Oneshots [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable, Bunker, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, I hate it when people write drabbles so im sorry, Kinda but not really, Kissing, Lime, Making Out, couldn't sleep so this happened, supernatural drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 12:29:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14618565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockian/pseuds/Sherlockian
Summary: Short 600 word drabble where dean tells the reader his feelings and she calls him a liar, making him get offended and explain his feelings.





	You're a liar, Dean Winchester

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't sleep so I wrote this.  
> Meant to make it longer but got a little bored, so I thought I'd end it there, because if I left it to finish later, I'd find it again in 2 years and not want to write any more.
> 
> Hope you like it.

“Look, Y/N, I just think you need to know the truth, because -” He stopped the seriousness with a playful smirk. “Because the sexual tension here is just too much, and its getting in the way of me working.”

“No.” You simply said, annoyed.

“What do you mean, no?”

“You can’t just toy with my emotions like this, Dean, because I know that all you want is sex, because that’s all you ever want from a girl, no dating, no love, just sex. That’s it for you. So don’t you dare lie to me, tell me I’m special, tell me you like me, because it’s not happening.”

“You think I’d lie to you? I like sex, sure, and I sleep around, sure. But the girls always know what they’re getting into, I don’t promise to commit and then not call back, I don’t trick them into staying with me.” He looked upset, but smiled for a moment. “Honey, that’s pure charm.”

You glared at him, and, realizing you weren’t about to speak, he carried on.

“But you think I’m lying? Look at my face and tell me if I’m lying.” He looked you directly in the eyes, and you shuffled around slightly, looking at him, before sighing.

“I don’t know. I can’t tell, Dean. Not when it comes to you. I want to believe you, I always want to believe you, and half the time I’m wrong.”

“You’re not wrong this time, sweetheart. I really do like you. And I want to spend time with you, get to know you better, outside of hunting.How about a date?”

You smiled a little at that, content that he seemed to be sticking to his word.

“When?” You asked, and he took in a deep breath, pretending to think about it.

“Well, since I spend most of my time with you and Sam anyway, I’d have to say... anytime.” You laughed slightly at that, and he smiled at the positive reaction. “Tomorrow?”

“Sure.” You smiled, and he returned the look, backing away towards his room.

“Great, see you tomorrow. I mean, I’m sure I’ll see you before then since we both live in the same place, but... you know.”

“Yeah, see you later.” You responded, retreating into your room, where you couldn’t help but feel excited.

Moving over to your bed, you sat down on the edge, thinking about what had just happened. A few moments later, your door swung open, and you looked up, surprised.

“I forgot to say something.” He explained, walking straight towards you, cupping your face in his hands, leaning down, and kissing you.

You brought your hands up to touch his face too, and kissed him back, after a moment of shock. 

“What was that?” You chuckled as you pulled away, hands still hovering above each others faces.

“Well, demons always seal their deals with a kiss, right? So I thought maybe that’s how I’d start doing things too. This is the first time I’ve tried it, but it seems to be working quite well so far.”

“Yeah, I’d have to agree with you there.” You smirked, pulling his face back down to yours and kissing him once again.

**Author's Note:**

> I may write more to this, let me know if you think I should.  
> It would probably just be smut to be honest, unless someone has an idea.


End file.
